Winter Ball
by i luv milarion
Summary: two monarchs of pixie hollow decides to throw a celebration as two worlds join together. everyone is enjoying the party, but where is queen clarion? with whome lord Milori is dancing? what is Lord Milori is going to ask from Queen Clarion?


**WINTER BALL**

_Hi,again is my second one shot about Milarion!_

_About the story: Lord Milori and Queen Clarion decided to throw a celebration as two worlds join together and ice palace is filled with fairies of both warm and cold seasons. All are enjoying the party but where is Queen clarion? What is the question Lord Milori is going to ask?_

_Ratings: T_

_Pairings: Clarion x Milori._

_Characters:Queen Clarion,Lord Milori, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle and their friends_

_ENJOY!_

''Tink, that is amazing'' Peri screamed when she saw the dresses that tink had made for them. two dresses were pure white and knee length, and identical. Tink and peri decided that they should look same when they attend to the winter ball. Peri was holding rolled teal colour winter leaves which they decided to use in making coats. Soon two sisters made their coats. And two put on their party wear and take a look from mirror. As their hair was covered by the hoods of their coats, so no one can tell who was tink or who was peri.

''Are you sure that it is ok for your wings with that coat on? '' ''don't worry tink, this coat is not thick as yours even if they look same''

''peri,what are we going to do about the masks?''

''oh, I have a new found thingy with me, I think we can use it to make masks, I really like the idea of masks and all, queen clarion sure is brilliant''

''she is always like that''

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Rosetta was sitting on the floor of her house, surrounded by piles of pink coloured clothing. She was trying to find a suitable outfit for the ball, as all sewing talents had refused to take Rosetta's order because they had many uncompleted orders because of the winter ball. Her newest party dress was spoilt by an accident yesterday, so Rosetta was really upset that she will be look like ' a common' fairy in the ball.

'' lucky that those fire flies didn't ruin my new winter coat'' thought Rosetta as she threw more outfits away from her wardrobe.

All girls gathered in peri's house in the evening getting ready to go to the ball. All wore beautiful dresses, except vidia. She was in tight black leggings and deep purple top, which was not much different from her normal outfit. All winter fairies had selections of light blues,greens or white and they were surprised to see that both tink and peri had decided to dress alike.

''well,it's pretty good that we can identify sparrowmen because they wear no masks, I don't want to get chased by Ro or Vid or Tink if Sled, Gale or Terrence danced with me'' peri giggled winking at her sister. Tink blushed hard and all the others started laughing.

''lord Milori will be the only one who won't get the problem of recognizing the fairy'' said Fawn. ''yeah ,it is so easy to find Ree, I don't really think he won't recognize her after all'' smirked spike.(she had picked the habit of calling the queen by her nickname from vidia)

'' SPIKE'' Gliss looked shocked.

''now what?'' Spike rolled her eyes. Others laughed.

''WOW'' all warm fairies gasped as they saw ice palace, it was huge and very beautiful. Ice palace was built on top of one of snow covered mountains and there was a broad staircase which led them to the top of the they reached the top they saw two short pillars on either sides of the stair case where banister was finished. On top of each piller, an ice statue of snowy owl, who was holding a globe from its talons was crafted. ''they look almost alive'' gasped fawn. Ice palace was two storeyed and . Two giant ice pillars were holding the roof and inbetween those pillars,there was a huge balcony which lord Milori used normally to address his subjects. they all flew to the door as two guard talent fairies opened the door for them.

''THIS IS INCREDIBLE'' all warm fairies (except Vidia!) cried as they saw how beautiful the ice palace is. Ground floor is basically used as the ball room where from the high roof,a huge crystal ice chandelier hung. There was a giant stair case which lead to first floor and when you stood in the middle of ball room and looked upwards, you could see two inner balconies which lead to special guest rooms in it. and on top of this stair case,a white couch and a white coffee table was kept under a rather small chandelier and behind it was a huge ice-made double doors which lead to private chambers of winter lord.

''do you know that lord Milori himself made this palace''? asked peri

'HE BUILD THIS ALONE!'' gasped others in shock. ''even I did'nt knew that'' answered spike

''ooh yes he made this, Dewey told me so'' Gliss cooed.

'' put on your masks, sparrowmen are arriving'' Iridessa yelled. Others quickly put on their masks but silvermist was gazing towards the beauty of ballroom, probably out of mind.

''SIL'' they yelled.

Just then , lord Milori came down from stairs, dressed in deep blue velvety sleeveless shirt and deep blue pants, his cape was silver, and snowflake patterns were embroidered on it from silver threads. His boots too, were of a grayish silver colour. and his shirt had small flower vine pattern , this too was embroidered in silver.

''Dear old ree will faint today'' Vidia told spike who smirked at her comment.

''Fairies and sparrowmen of pixie hollow, today we all gathered here to celebrate reunion of all four seasons once again and the arrival of winter season '' and as of your hard work and dedication, winter will be delivered on time. And I have to thank two special faireies''… at this point milori felt uneasy as clarion was not there still, but however he decided to continue. '' tinkerbell and periwinkle who greatly influenced for the reunion of winter and warm seasons. Fairies cheered at this point.'' Now let the ball begin'' he announced. All cheered once again.

As everybody looked towards the lord, as he had to open the dance floor as the host ( this was a tradition in winter woods),he looked around trying to figure out why his love hadn't arrived yet. He couldn't wait any long, so he sighed and walk towards the crowd to pick up someone suitable for the dance. making things worse, every fairy was wearing masks.( he really couldn't dance with young fairies)

At a corner of the ballroom he spotted a fairy who was wearing a deep blue velvet winter coat, but it was open from front. Underneath she wore a dress of same colour , which had deep circular cut in front , and the waist and the lower part of dress was done with silver ribbons. Her eyes were hidden by a mask which had deep blue tinted feathers which cover a part of a her forehead. and a blue veil covered the rest of her face. Hood of her coat covered her hair. Her wings were kept invisible by her coat.

''can I have this dance please?'' he asked, giving his hand out. She accepted it and walked to the dance floor.

''who is she?'' asked Rosetta from either periwinkle or Tinkerbell who was near her, she could not guess who was it.

''dunno, perhaps a winter talent head ?'' with this answer Rosetta knew she was speaking to tinkerbell.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Milori felt unusually familiar around this strange fairy, something was oddly familiar with her. He suddenly remembered one of his and clarion's border dances with this. This fairy's hand was softly placed on his shoulder, as he kept his hand very lightly ( as much as possible) on her waist. But her behaviour and measurements all were very familiar to him. But he kept looking at the grand doors wishing that clarion would appear in any moment.

As their dance was over and others were dancing, he let go her to announce to take off masks. He turned over to see who was dancing with him, but she blended to the crowd (,who were exited and laughing that they have now seen who their dance patners was, )leaving something in his hand.

It was a necklace. A gold one with a beautiful pendant on it, represent a snowflake and maple leaf together, edges of snowflake were done with tiny diamonds while tiny rubies were fixed to the edges of leaf.

Border. It was her.

He brushed passed the gathering, came out and whistled to his faithful snowy jumped on and directed him to the border.

She was there, silver moon beams bathing her slender body, still with her mask on. she turned as she slowly removed her mask, and then her coat, revealing her beautiful honey brown hair which glittered in moon light, falling to her hips. Her eyes was full of love as he approached her and hugged her unexpectedly.

''oh Milori'' Clarion almost giggled. '' see I perfectly disguised myself, you couldn't even recognize me''

'' first I was unsure that it was you''. He admitted. '' but I knew it was you after we started the dance''.

''how?'' she asked.

'' winter lord's secrets'' he smiled.

''well queen of disguise, I have something to ask from you'' he held her hand as he went on one knee, got a ring out of his asked,

''will you marry me?''

Clarion was speechless in the moment. this was unbelievable. Tear was shone in her sapphire blue eyes as she nodded.

Vidia and gale was having a quiet moment when she heard someone speaking. they peeped behind bushes to see milori proposing to clarion in moonlit border. Vidia smiled. Gale was really shocked to see that his girlfriend was smiling, because vidia never had told anything good about the queen.

''well seems we have something interesting to disturb'' Gale commented.

'' let's give them their privacy ,gale''

Gale almost dropped his jaw with her comment. Vidia had never acted like this before.

Vidia rolled her eyes. '' I never want anyone to bother us,as I think, they too don't want anyone to bother them''. ''But it seems we will have plenty of events even more interesting to interrupt'', she said smirking and rubbing her hands together. Gale smirked too as he walk Vidia back to the ice palace.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````''Milori put me down'' clarion almost screamed as her fiancé carried her bridle style towards ice palace.'' Someone -..might…see us'' she said gasping as he kissed her. '' if you like, my lovely wife- to- be'' he said smiling and putting her down. He put is strong arm around her waist and kept her closer to him.

As they entered ice palace, fairies gasped as they understood that mysterious fairy was indeed their queen.

''look there's a ring in her hand.'' Tink pointed. '' it seemed as he had…. PROPOSED HER'' all screamed in unison ,giggling .

''I never thought it was her who danced with lord Milori'' Fawn said to Buck who was still holding her hand in surprise. ''me neither'' iridessa agreed.

'' what a beautiful sight'' bobble sighed holding gliss's hand as they saw queen and lord dancing together to a slow song, their faces were shining and smiles have enlightened their faces, a rare blush had crept to clarion's cheeks. All couples soon joined their monarchs , as music filled ice palace and winter woods fully.

As the ball was over near midnight, everyone thanked their monarchs as they left ice palace , most of them were spending nights at their friends' houses.

''well, apparently it seemed that we are alone in here''Milori look towards clarion with a seductive look.

'' I don't like that look'' clarion said with a smile, floating away quickly towards the door. Milori ran after her , put his arms around her waist and held her tight and began kissing her neck making her to go weak in her knees.

'' milori…oh ..please''

''why? Can't I love my pretty wife to be?'' she smiled at his comment.'' Who said you can't?'' clarion answered, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head in his shoulder.

He quickly took her upstairs, pass ice doors to his bed chamber, made by granite stones and laid her oh his bed

'' I love you milori '' she said embracing him tight.

'' I love you too ,my queen of disguise'' Milori replied, before kissing her on her lips.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_the end``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

**Yay! I hope you all like this story!**

**I will continue quest for the queen after few weeks because I have a problem with my internet connection.**

_**~I luv Milarion~**_


End file.
